


Irredeemable

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: stargateland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When walking through the halls of Atlantis, Lucius finds the one thing he wants the most; the thing he can't have. Who is he to resist temptation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irredeemable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stargateland Very Minor Characters Challenge.  
> Content Notes: Rape (non graphic).  
> Author Notes: Takes place during the episode Irresistible.

It's late, though Lucius is well used to staying up late and waking up well past dawn. Somehow, on the city of Atlantis - and Lucius thinks that he's never really understood the word city before coming here - the night seems later than it does in his village. Maybe it's the lack of lamps flickering on the stone walls of the houses or the way he has to find a window if he wants to see the stars, or maybe it's even the smell of the ocean that surrounds him, but he's inexplicably exhausted and had refused offers to attend him in his bed from many of the city's inhabitants even though he'd had offers from some that he'd found very attractive. It is nice to know that he's appreciated, maybe more appreciated here than he was in his village. He might have to stay for a while longer than he'd planned, just to get to know everyone a little better.

The sound of footsteps further down the hallway catches Lucius's attention and he looks up curiously. He'd sent everyone who had gathered to listen to his stories to bed nearly an hour ago, just so he could have a look around the city without the guards that had stubbornly followed him throughout the day. Interested in seeing who could possibly defy him, or more importantly who would want to, Lucius turns the corner and finds Colonel John Sheppard walking toward the steps that will take him up to the main hub that seems to control most of the city. Lucius frowns and hurries to follow, only planning to see what John is doing but quickly changing that plan when John hears him and turns around.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Lucius calls, smiling deeply and rushing up so that he is standing at John's side. His little herb hadn't seemed to effect the man, much to Lucius's consternation. He'd gotten used to a certain level of attention, and respect, and love from the people who met him. To have someone powerful, because there was no doubt that John was powerful in this city, brush him off and even seem annoyed by his presence was an unpleasant reminder of how people reacted to him when he was a simple baker; wife-less and almost destitute.

"Lucius," John replies, his voice both rough and wary. "I don't suppose you know where everyone is?"

Lucius shrugs jovially and moves in closer. Over time he noticed that standing closer over a longer period of time seemed to increase the effects of the herb, and that even people who were initially resistant could be won over. Surely John just needs to spend a little more time with him. "Probably off to bed at this time of night. Say, you sound better, are you feeling better?"

John blinks, seemingly caught off-guard by the question and then a little confused as he leans closer in towards Lucius. "I took some decongestant for this damn cold," he says.

Recognizing the signs of a strong initial impact to the herb, Lucius takes a step forward and wraps his arm around John's shoulders so that John doesn't have a chance to realize what's happening and pull away. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Everyone gets a little bit grumpy when they're sick, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe next time you'll let me give you some medicine to start with."

"Yeah, medicine," John replies absently. He brings his hand up and rubs at his eyes and then looks at Lucius like he's seeing him for the first time.

It's an expression that Lucius is intimately familiar with. "Walk with me," Lucius urges and turns them back towards the hallways that lead toward the living quarters.

It takes two hallways before John turns to Lucius with an vacant expression. "I never realized.."

When John trails off and looks out a window, Lucius stops them both and turns John so that they're standing face to face. John moves easy and pliant under Lucius's guidance. "Realize what, John?"

"We assume that everyone we come across is going to double-cross us, or betray us. There are so many dangers in this galaxy, not even counting the Wraith or the Genii, and I never thought we'd find someone we could trust," John says quietly with a little shiver.

Lucius moves in and presses John's face against his shoulder, letting John breathe deeply while offering the comfort that John seemed to crave. "I know," he says softly. "But I'm here now."

John pulls his head back, looking ready to protest but the words are lost as he stares at Lucius. "You are here," he finally says, his eyes slipping out of focus.

Lucius considers John for a moment, resting his hands up on John's shoulders. John isn't his usual type - Lucius prefers long legs and ample cleavage - but John does have long legs and there's more than one way to get things done. And more importantly, John defied him and ignored him; to have John show how much he loved him now was only proper recompense.

"Come with me," Lucius urges, and he leads John through the hallways to the room that Lucius was given. The room itself wasn't like anywhere he'd stayed before, but he'd had them bring in more pillows and blankets anyway - just being satisfied wasn't enough.

John struggles for a few minutes, edging towards the door and shifting away from Lucius before Lucius manages to get him down on his knees in front of the foot of the bed. There's a distant look in John's eyes, more distracted than before, but Lucius dismisses it as unimportant. He has John here now, answering to his every desire; John's complete attention isn't necessary for Lucius's gratification.

Lucius sits back and uses one hand to unlace the front of his pants while he runs the other hand through John's marvelous hair. Atlantis truly is a wonderful city, and now he has everyone and everything he needs to make it his.


End file.
